Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!
is the forty-first episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Synopsis Eri takes in an abandoned Matroid which she tries to teach the concepts of friendship to, even with Metal Alice's true purpose for it. Plot As Buredo-RUN is attempting to repair damage to his arm, Metal-Alice offers to assist him, as the damage was caused when he took a hit for her. When he tells he he was protecting his team, she can only wonder what that means. Meanwhile, the Gosei Angels worry about Buredo-RUN's return as Alata is confident that they'll prevail before Datas alerts to a Matrintis attack. Arriving to find Metal-Alice and Bibi Soldiers, the Goseigers and Gosei Knight fight he before she calls out Ain-I of the Neutral to attack the Goseigers, but he instead does nothing as she uses him to take an attack from the Gosei Buster meant for her before falling back. When Ain-I comes to his senses, Gosei Pink realizes something's different about him as she befriends the Matroid to everyone's shock as Alata asks for Eri to look after him. In the process, feeling obligated for the Matroid losing his memory, Eri renames Ain-I "Koro" as she teaches him many things such as friendship. However, while confirming that Koro had truly lost his memory, Hyde and Agri learn that he has a bomb implanted in his body to Eri's horror as the Matroid runs off after overhearing. Finding Koro, Eri promises him they'll find a way to get it out of him before taking him to the others to safely dispose of the bomb. But after Gosei Pink is unable to go through with the plan, Metal-Alice arrives to reveal that Ain-I's purpose was to study friendship before wiping out the Matroid's memory and activating his battle mode to hold the Super Goseigers and Gosei Knight at bay. Mustering the courage Super Gosei Pink uses her Comprethunder Card to damage his artificial brain and deactivate him as a result. However, Metal-Alice has the Bibi Bugs enlarge Ain-I before activating the bomb. Though Gosei Great is formed, Super Gosei Pink summons Gosei Ultimate to personally take Ain-I to space in an act of self-sacrifice. But at the last second, Ain-I reactivates and sends Gosei Ultimate back to Earth as he explodes. Soon after, the Goseigers erect a marker for Koro, with Eri taking his death hard before Alata gives her a surviving part of the Matroid. At the Terminel, after being tortured for acting on her own whim, Metal-Alice reached the conclusion from her experiment that she might be able to break free from Robogōgu's control someday. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Twistornado, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Comprethunder, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great, Gosei Ultimate *Gosei Black - Defenstone, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great *Gosei Yellow - Defenstone, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great *Gosei Blue - Presshower, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great *Gosei Knight - Istop Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 12, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Pink **Post-Break: Gosei Pink *This episode aired on the same day of the twenty-sixth episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 1 of GoGo Sentai Boukenger vs. Super Sentai **The episode is hinted when Eri tells everyone that she makes friends with a Koro this time DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!, Epic 42: Passionate Hyde, Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack, Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle, and Epic 45: The Messiah is Born. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes